Consumers are constantly seeking faster methods of paying for purchases. This is especially true for beverage purchases such as coffee purchases at a coffee shop. A typical beverage purchase at a coffee shop requires a consumer to place an order, wait for the order, and pay for the beverage. Conventionally, the customer withdraws cash from his pocket or wallet, or retrieves a credit or debit card, for presentation to a cashier. Even if the consumer is only purchasing a beverage from a merchant that offers both food and beverages, he often must wait in a line to place and pay for the order. In some locations, there is a line to place an order and a separate line to pay for the order.
Certain coffee shops and convenience stores allow, and often encourage, a consumer to purchase a beverage container that he can refill himself or is refilled by the merchant. This is desirable because the merchant can save money on the cost of cups while at the same time can be environmentally sensitive. However, a consumer that purchases a refillable container still must present that container and proceed through the same inconvenient steps of placing and paying for their order by withdrawing cash or a payment card from his pocket or wallet.
It would, therefore, be desirable to allow a consumer to expedite his or her beverage purchase in an ecologically-friendly manner.